


Touch-Starved

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Kinktober 2019, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega!Beverly, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Bill's stuck in traffic, Richie is in heat, and Beverly is at a loss of what she can do to help her friend.





	Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Touch-starved
> 
> Beverly/Richie is part 1  
Richie/Bill is part 2
> 
> Enjoy!

“How are you doing Richie?”

The omega groans, switching to face Beverly on the bed, “I need my alpha Bev. Is he almost here?” 

His whole body is shaking, the heat in full swing now. She silently curses, looking down at her phone. A text from Bill pops up, and this time she curses out loud. 

“Bev?” she looks up at him with a sad smile, “Bev, what’s wrong?”

“He’s stuck in traffic, Richie. But I promise he’s coming as fast as he can.”

“Fuck,” Richie sobs, curling in on himself. “I need his touch, Bev. I feel like I’m dying without it.”

Beverly moves to lay next to him, bringing the sobbing omega into her embrace. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No it’s not!” he buries himself deeper into Beverly, their legs now intertwined. “I can’t do this! It hurts, Bev!”

“I know, Richie. Trust me, I know,” she holds him as his body is wracked with sobs. “Is there anything you can do to take the edge off?”

For a long moment, there’s no answer, until a hand grips her own. She looks down as Richie guides her hand down between them, and into his soaked boxers. She can feel his swollen clit against her fingertips.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

She gets a nod in response. He lets go of her hand and she gets to work, working her hand over his clit and between his folds. She can feel the heat of his entrance as she caresses the wet opening with her fingertips. Richie moans in response, hips jerking. 

“Beverly, please…oh God!”

Beverly thrusts three fingers into his hole, quickly reaching that special spot inside him that has his whole body jerking up into her touch. She works her fingers in and out, the way she knows he likes it, until she feels his inner muscles squeezing around her. She gasps when she feels hot juices coat her hand and the sheets.

Richie;s breath is labored, but the omega is no longer crying, for which Beverly is thankful. Beverly withdrawals her fingers, wiping them on the already soaked bed sheets. 

“Hey, are you alright? Richie?” 

He shakes his head, “Still hurts. Need alpha.”

“I’m going to go get you some water, okay? I’ll be right back,” she gets a nod in response. 

Outside, a car door shuts. 

\------------------------------------------------

Bill has just entered his home when he is met with Richie latching onto him. He shuts the door quickly, grabbing hold of the omega’s neck. Richie’s face is buried into the crook of his neck, inhaling the alpha’s scent. Bill does the same, wrapping his arms around Richie.

“I am so sorry it took so long for me to get here.”

“You’re here now, so shut up and fuck me,” Richie turns them around, pushing the alpha until Bill is setting on the steps. Richie wastes no time in straddling his hips, grinding his hips into the alpha’s own.

“Richie, let's move to…” he’s cut off with a fierce kiss. Richie’s hand is unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. Bill groans when Richie’s rough hands grab hold of his erect cock, giving it a good squeeze. “Fuck, Richie.”

“You fuck me right here. Please Bill. I need this so fucking bad,” Richie stands to take his boxers off, while Bill takes the chance to shimmied his jeans and boxers down to his knees. 

Richie sits back in his alpha’s lap, cunt lined up with his alpha’s cock. He lowers himself quickly onto Bill, until the cock is fully seated inside him. Richie’s hands grip Bill’s shoulders hard, his head thrown back in pleasure.

“Fucking finally…” Richie moves when the alpha grips both of his hips. 

Bill helps guide Richie’s movements as the omega moves fast against him. Soon, Bill is meeting the omega’s downward movements, thrusting up to meet Richie’s own. Richie’s arms are now around Bills neck, holding onto the alpha as Bill slams into him, faster and faster until Richie finally cums, screaming his alpha’s name into the crook of Bill’s neck. 

Bill can feel his own orgasm coming, his thrusts becoming erratic until he bites down onto Richie’s mating mark, burying himself deep into the omega until his knot is fully seated inside. 

Bill can feel Richie begin to relax, heat satisfied for now. They hold each other, until Bill’s knot finally goes down and Richie pulls off, setting next to him on the stairs.

“If I ever agree to let you leave right before my heat starts again. Please, for the love of God, say no.”

“I won’t leave you like that again, Richie. I promise.”

“Good.”

Bill groans at the ache in his back and hips, “I’m going to be in pain tomorrow. You couldn’t have waited until we got someplace more  
Comfortable?”

Richie laughs, hitting Bill lightly on the arm. “I did tell you I was going to jump you the moment you walked through that door.”

Bill laughs, bringing Richie into a hug, kissing the omega on top of his head. “That you did. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Richie scoots in closer, laying his head on the alpha’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note for anyone wondering why I didn't choose Eddie to come to the rescue: Bill is very protective of his omega, and wouldn't let any alpha near him while Richie is in heat. Even if said alpha is part of their pack family. Richie is his, and only his. And if he's going to share his omega (outside of heat), he's gonna be right there as it happens. 
> 
> Anyways.....
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for more group sex!!


End file.
